


Power Outage

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Candles, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Eating by Candle Light, Incest, M/M, Power Outage, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 14th of December:They were just making dinner when the power went out





	

“Shit,” Nathan and Sam said in unison when the light went out and with it everything else, including the stove they had just been using to make their dinner. Outside, the snow was piled up to their knee, if they were to venture out. Which they had no plan on doing.

“Shit”, Sam said again.

“Guess the power is out,” Nathan said and knew his brother was making a face at him in the dark.

“No really, thanks for pointing that out, Nathan,” he said and Nathan chuckled.

“Is it everywhere?”

Sam moved to the window and Nathan saw his form outlined against the snow outside. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Yeah, the whole street is dark. How’s the food? I’m starving.”

Nathan tasted the spaghetti and the sauce, the former not all the way done and the latter lukewarm. “They’re edible at least.”

The plates clattered while Sam set the table with the aid of the light on his phone and Nathan turned off the stove, slowly going cold now that the power was out. Another search produced a few candles that they lit.

“Pretty romantic,” Sam teased when they sat down, with the kitchen lit by candle light.

“Shut up, you love it,” Nathan said.


End file.
